


A Pagan's Fate

by FireChildSlytherin5



Category: Merlin (TV), Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)
Genre: Character Bashing, Character Sue, Complete, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read, Religion, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireChildSlytherin5/pseuds/FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing scenes of when Will and the Sheriff spoke before Will be send to 'kill' Robin Hood and afterwards up to the ending of the Movie. The secrets of Will's mother is explored. The true reason why Will lived with the Outlaws in the Sherwood Forest in first place. Witch! Dark! Will Scarlett!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Betray or To Suffer

A Pagan's Fate

\--

Summary: the missing scenes of when Will and the Sheriff spoke before Will be send to 'kill' Robin Hood and afterwards up to the ending of the Movie. The secrets of Will's mother is explored. The true reason why Will lived with the Outlaws in the Sherwood Forest in first place. Witch! Dark! Will Scarlett!

\--

Chapter One

\--

Short story in Will Scarlett's POV

-

The Sheriff walked into the dungeons with loud bang as he opened the dungeons door. He walked in, his face twisted with malice as he looked up at all of us in the middle of the room. I swung myself around to face whoever was disturbing my sleep. Granted, the sleep wasn't pleasing at all. I know that I have slight head trauma (noted that I was hit on the head the night before last while coming here, it was still quite sore) that I know I shouldn't sleep, and the fact that everyone in the room is being tortured, some form or another, and the fact that I am hanging upside down didn't help either.

Looking at Alexander (the Sheriff's name that I know him as before I lived at Sherwood Forest), I never thought I would see him again. I wondered briefly if he remembers me. Granted, I was only a child the first and last time he met me.

The last time I ever saw him was when I was 13 years old around, the time my mother died. Of course it only was 15 years ago, but 15 years could do a lot to a person. Ten years ago, he was Alexander, a man that just past his teenage years that hung around that woman, Mortianna. My own mother warned me about that crone. She practiced the Dark Powers of the Old Religion, the Forbidden practices that even we call evil. I always wondered if Alexander was in fact Mortianna's son or not seeing that Alexander always followed that Witch's orders like a good son would.

However, that knowledge may be true but no one will know it beside those of the Old Religion. It was Mortianna's master plan to get rid of the New Religion and to have the throne. A plan that of none us, faithful to the Old Religion, has approval of. I wasn't born yet when this started. In that respect, I pity the Sheriff. Being used as a tool by a Witch that is his mother (or the only mother he knows) since his birth. I only met the Sheriff twice; once with my own mother as her and Mortianna spoke in harsh voices to another, and once as Alexander and I was alone in a room, trying not to miss anything said between us and the wall. I don't remember much of that, only that it didn't end well. Let's just say my mother and Mortianna were much more fouler enemies since that last meeting to each other.

The second and last time was when I was framed of a drought in a small village close to Nottingham five years ago. Alexander was newly appointed as Sheriff of Nottingham and hearing my name, as the villagers of the town told him that the drought was my fault. He then placed a price over my head. Even to this day, I'm not sure why the Sheriff place gold for me to be captured. The only reason why Nottingham found out about the drought is because people started dropping dead like flies….

Now with third time seeing this man (that I came to see him not as Alexander that young man that was eager to please the Witch but the Sheriff for past 15 years), I could now see for myself what bloody Robin Hood meant.

"Now, I have heard that Robin Hood may still be alive. Either tell me where he may be hiding, or you'll be hung and we'll find him anyway and we'll do the same thing to him!" the Sheriff told us. He was not sane, I decided. But then again, neither was I.

I laughed at what he said as the Sheriff scared one of outlaws that was also captured along with me. The Sheriff never changed since that day he and I talked in that kitchen when I was eight years old . He acted as if someone stolen his play sword!

"I'll kill him for you." I muttered to himself. I then heard someone running towards me. I looked up, slightly startled, as the Sheriff was in front of me. I can smell his foul breath against my face. His dark eyes speared my own soul and I stared back at him as best I could. I was hungry, tired, and being upside down as long as I been didn't help. I was going in and out of conciseness.

"WILL NO!" Wulf yelled. Why does he have yell so loud? My head hurts.

Ah crap, did I say that out loud? I said the truth. Maybe the blood in my brain was killing me, making me see things that aren't there. Hehe, me killing Robin Hood, now that's a dream come true. It's just a dream. All I would know, the Sheriff in front of me wasn't even real either and be hanging upside down talking to myself.

"So he's alive then…" the Sheriff said, his voice holding such coldness and as if by magic, brought me into the world of living.

"I'm not really sure." I told him. Really, how can I know? I've been locked up!

"Then why would I need you?" That's good question. Do I have spell it out to you, Xander?

Oh, so he doesn't recognize me? Well then, I'll use this against him.

Using my most innocent, naive voice, I replied "Because, my Lord, if he is alive, I could get close to him. I'm one of his men, he would never suspect me." Okay, so I kinda twist the truth a wee bit. Robin and me haven't gotten a long even in the beginning. It was fun tripping him in the water at our first reunion. It's not really a big deal; I have my reasons. But look at me? Would you expect me to be killer? I didn't lie that I could kill him. It would be easy. Robin is foolish to trust people, including me.

He may be my brother by blood, but not by choice. It is his fault that our father discarded my mother while she was with child. It was his fault that my life was living hell since day one of my birth. I have been hunted since I can remember… Maybe not by the Sheriff himself, but others that hate my people.

However… I can't leave the others. They will die! I don't care if they think of me as a traitor. So be it! I need to get out of here and tell the others of what's happening. I can easily kill my brother some other time.

"He know you always hated him, traitor!" Wulf yelled again. Can that boy ever shut up?

"Shut up!" both I and the Sheriff yelled. Shut up Wulf, before you get us both killed…' I thought. I looked back at the Sheriff. "He's a trusting fool. He'll believe me and if he doesn't, he'll kill me." Robin wouldn't, of course, unless I attack him first. That fool! My brother is far to self righteous for his own good at times. "And you have lost nothing!"

The Sheriff looking closely at me, as if thinking of what I just said. Is he really going to let me go?

"If you fail, I will personally remove your lying tongue." (1)

'Yeah,' I thought to himself, as I watched that clotpole (2) walk out as one of the soldiers approached me with a whip. 'So much for a nice reunion from 'nice' relatives.'

I flinch as the whip hit me across my chest and stomach. With each whip, blood poured down onto my face and the grimy floor.

(End of Chapter)


	2. Brothers By Blood

A Pagan's Fate

-

Summary: the missing scenes of when Will and the Sheriff spoke before Will be send to 'kill' Robin Hood and afterwards up to the ending of the Movie. The secrets of Will's mother is explored. The true reason why Will lived with the Outlaws in the Sherwood Forest in the first place. Witch! Dark! Will Scarlett!

-

Chapter Two

-

After being dropped off in the middle of nowhere by the Soldiers near the 'cursed' forest, I started to walk on foot into Sherwood Forest. I limped painfully from each step, making sure with one hand to slightly grasp on my shirt and pants, seeing that they are now rags stained with filth and blood. If I let go, then they would fall off from my very body.

When I pass the River, the same one where I met Robin for the first time, I cleaned myself best I could. I ripped part of my shirt, cleaning my wounds with it. However, I cannot rest, not yet, seeing that I am so close to the where the others are at.

As I got nearer to the campsite, I started seeing Celts of men and women dead, lying forgotten in the Forest. I felt a sharp pain in my heart as I past each of them. None of them were from my own Clan, however, like him, they serve the same Gods.

Here and there I see a dead Nottingham Solider. But none of our own people. Looking closely, it seemed that someone has been been picking up bodies, dragging them and placing them somewhere else. With this thought, it brought me warmth; there are survivors.

I heard voices coming at one side of where I walked. But my only thought was to look for Robin. Then, I saw him.

He looked hurt, however, not physically; part of me was little disappointed. I stood there watching him, merely looking at him and I felt anger growing inside of me. He washed his face and then faced me, seeing me for the first time.

"Will!" Robin said in surprised look. "I thought you were taken!"

I glared at him. Of course I was taken. Where would I be if I wasn't? "I was." I said flatly. Why I am standing here looking like an idiot? I didn't have any weapons to kill him, but I do not need a weapon to kill…. However, I am not a killer. I will wait to see what Robin will do. Wolf and the others are counting on me….

Robin looked at me in dumbfounded look. I smirked at the idiotic irony of it all. "How did you escape?" My brother asked me.

Escape? Did the rich snob think I escaped? What a fool!

"Traitor!" a voice yelled out, making me slightly jump at the sound. I spun around, coming face to face with an angry looking John Little. The bear- like man roughly grabbed my shoulder, while I wince in pain as he started hitting me over and over again, across my head, chest and stomach.

I yelped as I tried to escape. However, John was bigger, stronger, and a lot more expertise then me in hand to hand fighting; while I was smaller, physically weaker, and not so much expertise because of my age and the fact I avoid fighting while I could.

"I'll break your skinny neck! You can't escape!" John screamed at me, slugging me across the face as I fell hard on the ground. He got into my level, trying to hit me again, but I didn't let him. I grabbed his hands, desperately trying to get the man off of me.

"Where are the others?!" I heard Fanny, John's wife, yell over her husband, shocked of what her husband is doing. The woman was frantic, probably wondering where her eldest son was at. They do not know if he was captured by the Celts, the Soldiers, or even dead somewhere in the forest!

"Get a rope!" John ordered someone as if they were going to obey his orders. My eyes widened, I refuse be tied up again! "Where is my son?!" John demanded, finally hitting a mark on my body. I again yelped as John's hand touched of where the Soldiers whipped me.

"Leave him!" Fanny yelled at her husband.

Suddenly, John's hands ripped my shirt even more, revealing my whipped wounds to the small crowd that was now formed around us and everyone gasped. My wounds weren't wrapped bandages yet, so they could see them all clearly. My whole chest and stomach were again covered with red blood, messed with dirt and plants. Before I came here, I cleaned my wounds as best I could from the river, also finding some temporary plants that would help the healing process a little faster.

"Bugger me!" John yelped, shocked of what he was seeing.

He wasn't the only one. Everyone around me giving me some room, as I painfully got into a sitting position, glaring hatefully at John who looked little sympathetic at me. But I did not need any of his or anyone else's pity. I need none of that.

"Let him speck." Robin said to the crowd. Everyone again stepped back, obeying his orders like headless minions. I glared at my brother, who didn't even flinch as he saw me getting beaten by a guy twice my size. So he is both a fool and heartless rich snob. I almost spat at him as I got up, glaring heavily at each of them that stood there watching me.

My eyes lastly landed on Robin Hood.. "I bring a message from Nottingham" I began. Again glaring at any of them to stop me from specking. None moved, all eager to know what I know. "Our men are to be hung in the square at high noon tomorrow."

"And what about my boy?" Fanny asked. I sighed, thinking of what I know. Wulf was only a child, just barely hit 15 winters old.

"The boy, too." At this, Fanny cried into John's embrace as John held his wife close. "Ten men at all. The hangings are part of the celebration for the Sheriff's marriage."

I smirked as said that. I know what Robin is thinking, as he lost some color in his face.

Bull looked confused. "Marriage? To who?" he asked.

I glanced at my brother. "Lady Marian." I said. Everyone was dumbfounded. They want me to be misinformed, but they all knew I spoke the truth. I saw anger in Robin's eyes, wanting revenge at the Sheriff, wanting to save Lady Marian. Azeem, his companion, knew as well what was troubling the man, but stood silent, watching me as if he knew the true reason why I was here..

"They take a bride of Royal blood!" Friar Tuck said, specking everyone was thinking out loud.

John nodded. "Aye, and with King Richard away, he'll be after the bloody throne!"

Robin stepped forward towards me with a stern look. He may be a fool, but he seen much in his life. "You would use this news to get close to me and then kill me, right Will?" he asked me. Everyone was now on their toes. Even Azeem's hand slowly got closer to his sword. I laughed to myself at the irony. Who's the real fool? The fool, or the one that lets the fool walk all over him? "What are you intentions?" Robin dared to asked.

I slowly got up to my feet. "Well, that depends on you, Locksley." my voice was cold, my eyes burning with hatred. I could feel all the emotions that I hide within myself; hate, anger, wanting, sadness…are few to name, bursting out from me. "I never trusted you, that's no secret. But what I want to know is, are you going to finish what you've already started?"

I side glanced at everyone there. "I want to know if he's gonna split and run like the spoiled little rich boy I always took him for."

My plan was simple. I want to know my brother's real intentions before I kill him. Will he help me save the others that going to be hung tomorrow, finish what he's started? If not… Wulf and the others are good as dead.. Me? I will have my revenge at last.

Robin walked towards me. His face coated with confusion. "Did I wrong you in another life, Will Scarlet?" I smirked evilly at him. I wanted to yell at him of what he did! "Where does this intolerable hatred of me come from?"

I couldn't take it anymore. Tears were now flowing down my eyes. The emotions that are licking out from me is almost too much to bear. Azeem steps towards me, nodding at me as if giving me courage to finally speck the truth that been haunting me since Robin came to the Forest. The truth that I was told by my own mother ever since I was a child asking her who was my father…

I took several deep breaths. It was now or never. "Knowing that… Our father loved you more then me." the secret was finally out. I somehow felt better.

Everyone was shock; confused, not knowing what was going on. Robin looked at me as if I told him I was pregnant. What I said was taboo, how can I be his brother?

"Our father?" Robin asked to himself.

I step closer to Robin. His stupidly was driving me crazy! "I'm your brother, Robin of Locksley. I'm the son of the--" Robin began to grab me, I pushed him away. "Woman who replaced your dead mother for a time! It was your anger that drove them apart!"

"You lie!" Robin accused me loudly.

"It's not a lie!" how dare he accuse me of lying! "You ruined my life!"

Everyone was silent. I looked up at my brother. He looked so shock, so heartbroken.

I sighed. "I have more reason to hate you then anymore." I confessed to him. It was the truth. I hated him for years since my mother told me who's my father was when I was old enough to understand. "But I found myself daring to believe you." dare I say anymore? "What I want to know brother, will you stay with us and finish what you've started?"

"I have a brother?" Robin said, stepping towards me. I stood there, waiting for him to hit me or slay me where I stood. I am a bastard child from a Noble man. The Noble name is tainted because of me, it was common for Noblemen to kill bastards sons. "I have a brother!" Robin cried happily, giving me a bear hug. I was shocked. He expect me as his brother? "So I'll stand with you, side by side. Until the end." my brother promised me.

I slightly smiled at him. Dare he trust his older brother? What the hell.. I will it a try.

Bull nodded. "Until the end!" he cried, giving us a goofy grin.

John agreed. "We are all bloody in!"

Friar Tuck slightly paled. "Damn Buggers!" he said at the thought of what to come.

With burst of strength, Robin looked at everyone in the eye. "We will finish this."

(End of Chapter)


	3. The Pagan and the Moor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will makes a friend and everyone prepares the fight.

A Pagan's Fate

-

Summary: the missing scenes of when Will and the Sheriff spoke before Will be send to 'kill' Robin Hood and afterwards up to the ending of the Movie. The secrets of Will's mother is explored. The true reason why Will lived with the Outlaws in the Sherwood Forest in the first place. Witch! Dark! Will Scarlett!

-

Chapter Three

-

After finally getting rid of Robin an hour later after I told him that I was his brother, I found myself at my now ruined makeshift home. It was the same of when I left it, even after the battle and not being here for almost a week. The roof ,of course, was gone, one side of the tree was burned, but nothing that I can see inside was harmed. I gradually walked inside. My bed lay on one side and a heavily locked trunk next to it, which contains my only belongings. I slowly walked towards it, slightly wincing as I got into my knees.

"Oscail (Open)." I said with a wave of my hand, eyes glowing gold. The trunk open with a click.

I picked up a necklace of Thorn's hammer that my mother made for me long ago, that lie neatly on red scarf, putting it around my neck, making sure that it was hidden under my ragged shirt. I started taking out stuff, taking my time and looking at each of the items fondly, setting them on the floor.

I suddenly jumped when I heard someone walked behind me. I spun around, raising my hand in front of myself as I did so. I stopped, seeing that it was only Robin, that fool. I could've killed him!

"Hey." he said, his voice sounding awkward, not knowing what to say.

"Hey." I replied back not sure what he was doing here. Then I noticed he was holding some clothes. Why was he carrying clothes? Wasn't he supposed to make a plan to save his girlfriend?

"I brought you some clothes. Well, Fanny given them to me to give to you." Robin explained, handing the clean clothes to me. I was slightly startled of the kindness that Robin showed me. Robin could've easily made someone else do it, but instead he did it himself.

"Thanks." I said not sure what to say to my brother. He and I stood there awkwardly at each other.

"Well," Robin shrugged. "I have to go."

I watch him leave without a word as I went back of what I was doing.

-

Ever since I told the truth about us being related, Robin wouldn't let be alone! I don't know how many times I walk the opposite way each time I saw him. Can he tell I want to be alone right now?

I was still angry at him, but I can feel it slipping away from me. I held this anger for so long, I am lost without it. Without realizing it, I found myself hiding in Azeem's tent as Robin was walking past. The black painted man looked at me, but didn't comment. I wasn't surprised. Azeem always acted that it was normal for people to drop in his home without a word or invite.

We never talked to another that much. We aknowledge each other, but that's about it. Robin seems to trust him. No one else, besides Robin and the Friar, talks to him, including me. I never see the reason to, but I usually keep to myself anyway.

We both sat there, cross legged, not saying a word. I watched him crush bits of rock in a bowl that lay on his lap.

"Christian is looking for you." Azeem said to me, stating the obvious. I was so into my thoughts, it took me a while for my brain to tell me that Azeem spoke to me.

"So?" I snapped back. "I don't need him. I spend my whole life without him. Just because he's now my brother, doesn't mean he could get all Older Brother on me."

There was silence.

"You are not like the others." Azeem said again. This is where I looked at the man who sat across me. I watched him, mixing something in a bowl, this time a mix of red into it. It was form of black powder by the looks of it. Of what I didn't know. I knew of what he spoke. I kept my silence to myself on that matter.

"What are you making?" I asked him, ignoring what Azeem said.

"Black Powder." he answered.

"And what's that?"

"Its makes things explode." Okay, this got me interested.

I can feel my child self coming out from the depths within me. "Show me!" I said.

\--End of Will's POV--

Azeem's eyes widen at Christian's brother's excitement. He heard everyone calling names behind his back 'heathen', 'witch', 'sorcessor' and many others. None, not even Christian, wanted to learn from him. But this boy, Will Scarlett…he was different from everyone here. But why? He is patient man, and he will wait to find out why.

\--Back to Will's POV--

All that day, I helped Azeem make the Black Powder, putting the finished ones in barrels, then loading them into Friar Tuck's cart. A few times Azeem send me out to get something; such as a new bowl (few times they broke) and stones that he crushed to made the powder itself . All that day everyone was giving me weird looks. Not many were brave enough to be around Azeem because he was different. Maybe so, but I too am different, but in a different way.

Off in the distance, I saw Robin, John, and few others looking up a plan to save those that are captured. I loaded the heavy barrel as I saw Friar Tuck sit beside Azeem as I walked closer to the pear.

"What are you making?" the Friar asked.

Without a word, Azeem pinched a powder and through it into the fire. As the powder touched the fire, a huge blaze shoot up, knocking the Friar off his seat.

"What was that?" Bull called out, he too was catch off guard as he was walking past heading towards Robin and the others.

Azeem smiled at Friar, as the chubby man got up. "You truly are a wizard!" the Friar said. I smiled. 'No, not a Wizard. Just a man that knew how to put two things together to make something else.' I thought to myself. I looked up and noticed Robin walking towards me. He, with a wave of his hand, told me to follow him. I nodded at him, even though I still needed to finish putting these barrels on that cart. Robin can wait.

"The mystery is in the black powder." Azeem said.

Friar grinned. "The Lord bless us all." he prayed.

I shook my head at the two. "Will!" I nearly dropped of what was holding when Robin came walking towards me.

"I need to talk to you." he said. He watched me closely. "Should someone else do that? You are still healing."

I growled at Robin. Just because now he knows I'm his brother, doesn't mean he can boss me around! "I am healed enough." I told him. "I'm helping Azeem. No one else is going to do it."

"You are?" Robin asked.

"Yes," I said setting the last barrel. I turned back to him. "What to do you need?"

-

Us men crowded around what Robin made on the floor. Showing the hall, the houses everything as in miniature version of Norrtingham.

"Bull, your position's by the gate to cut off reinforcements. John, you'll sit on this wall to protect our escape. I'll will conceal myself here, below the scaffold, to cut our men loose at the signal."

I shook my head. "No, I'll do that. You can cover us with your bow." I said.

Robin placed his hand on my shoulder. "It's too dangerous Will."

I laughed. Is his brother serious? "So is your aim." everyone agreed.

Robin agreed that I would do that, while he covers us. "Whatever Azeem is concocting, we must seem to be in place for it. Now, our success depends on total concert, you are the only six men--"

"Seven!" a voice called out. We all looked up and saw Fanny walking up to us men, carrying a sword. You can tell she wasn't skill in the art of swords manship--or in this case swords woman ship-- but her eyes had determination, of which I learned since a young age that women were more then what most men see. Never mess with women and their babies. I could tell John, who sat beside Robin, had the look on disbelief in his eyes.

"What are you doing, woman? Where are the little ones?" this is where I rolled by eyes at the man. That was always his argument. The women look after the children, while the men go fight. This argument would've ended in some of his favor, but knowing Fanny that I do, she will have none of it. One of her babies, her cub, was doing to die. And she will not sit around and let that happen.

Fanny slightly slapped her husband's shoulder. "They are safe for they are with my mother."

John couldn't let this down, I could tell. Mentally, I was thinking, why not let her come? Seven is better then six, even against everyone that we are facing with.

"Are you bloody cracked girl? You could get hurt!" John snapped back at her.

At this Fanny got angry with her husband. "I've given birth to eight babies! You don't talk to me about getting hurt, you big ox! Anyway, I'm not just gonna sit here and let one of them die, am I?!" at this Fanny stomped her foot and the sword that had in her hands.

"You should be! Bloody we'll mind the other seven!" Seeing that he isn't winning this fight, John turned to Robin as if looking for him to stop his wife, where he can not. "Tell her Rob!"

I laughed; the man was whipped, as my mother would say.

Robin smiled. "Fanny, you'll take position here." as this he stabbed his girly knife at the wood, the same place where John is also stationed be.

(End of Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2,213
> 
> (1) Thor's Hammer: were widely used as religious amulets during the Viking era (spanning the eighth to eleventh centuries). These charms were normally between two and three centimeters in length, and typically made from silver. In Norse Mythology, Thor's Hammer is called Mjǫllnir (also spelled Mjöllnir or Mjölner)
> 
> Nowadays, those that practice the Germanic Neopagan Religion (also known as Heathenism or Heathenry, Ásatrú, Odinism, Forn Siðr, Vor Siðr, and Theodism), wear Mjöllnir pendants (Thor's Hammer) as a symbol of their faith worldwide. Thor is the Norse God of Thunder.
> 
> (2) Pagan: in Latin its means "country dweller". Christians use this word of labeling those that don't worship God during the Middle Ages; the reasons are not because they want to cruel but because those that lived outside of the Kingdoms in the Country side were those that worships Gods, something of a dogma to them. Nowadays the word Pagan is use as a umbrella word of Earth Based Religions.
> 
>  
> 
> Please Review!
> 
> \--FireChildSlytherin5


	4. Arms to Nottingham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And to Nottingham they go.

A Pagan's Fate

-

Summary: the missing scenes of when Will and the Sheriff spoke before Will be send to 'kill' Robin Hood and afterwards up to the ending of the Movie. The secrets of Will's mother is explored. The true reason why Will lived with the Outlaws in the Sherwood Forest in the first place. Pagan! Dark! Will Scarlett!

-

Chapter Four

-

The plan was simple.

We go in, save the others that going to be hung within the hour or so, grab them, and get out while Robin goes in and saves his girlfriend. Simple.

Then why do I have a feeling that I am so going to regret this?

I didn't word my sinking feeling from my pit of my stomach to Robin, knowing what he will say if I word any of my thoughts. I knew something was going to happen for that is not going as plan. Something that involves me. I knew that I was right for I was merely never wrong.

Okay, so I was nervous. Give me a break. Why did I agree to come again? Oh yeah, to save Wulf and the others. Plus, Robin asked me to because we are brothers. Why of all the sudden because I happen to be his brother, he wants me to around him?

I sighed again, rolling my eyes to make sure that my head was covered in my hood as I walk down the muddy paths towards Nottingham. It clouded day, the sun barely peeking out from the clouds.

I tuck my head down in the crowd as I followed like a headless minions into the Castle's walls.

"No blades, no bows! Leave your weapons here! No blades, no bows! Leave your weapons here!" one solider said with a tired voice. I quickly walked faster trying to pass the soldiers without them knowing who I was.

A solider stopped me and my breath quickened. The man didn't look at me, checking if I had any weapons on me, which I didn't. He nodded at me, as I ran through the gates.

I was in.

"This is too easy." I muttered to myself.

-

End Of Will's POV

-

The cart stocked up with barrels of black powder carefully pulled down the muddy paths towards Nottingham. The Friar and Azeem sat upon the cart, pulled by mules. Azeem was covered head to toe of white cloth, including covering his face. It was agreed because of Azeem's skin colour would cause an unwanted attention so he had to cover up. It was Azeem's idea of the white cloth, his story being a leper (1); for it was common among the unfortunate souls in England and countless other countries as it also not unheard of, of those of the Church take pity of those that are unfortunate.

"No blades, no bows! Leave your weapons here! No blades, no bows! Leave your weapons here! No blades, no bows!" a solider called out, taking a bow and quiver from one of the commoners. He turned and saw the cart. "No blades!" he yelled.

The man waved the Friar and Azeem to stop with his hand. "What do you've got there, Father?" the man asked.

The Friar put on his happy, innocent face, laugh slightly and patting a barrel behind him. "The Lord's finest brew for the good Sheriff's fighting men! A mighty kick huh?!"

The Soldier waved his hand, making sure that the cart had plenty of room as he went through the gate. The Friar nodded at the man, clicking his tongue so the mules would start to move.

"No blades, no bows! Leave your weapons here!"

-

The Castle Wall

-

Fanny Little carried a basket filled with food that really covered a rope as she carefully walked up the stairs on the wall. Her job as it right now was to get her husband up the wall that carried the bows and swords.

She tied the rope tight and threw the rest down the wall, noticing that John was oblivious that a rope fell next to him.

"John! John!" Fanny snapped at him. She pointed at the rope, giving him a hint of what to do.

"Men." she muttered shaking her head.

-

The Courtyard

-

A group of Celts nodded at Bull, who dressed in a same way such as them, as they walked past him. Bull followed his 'fellow Celts' nodding at them, just the same way he saw them do. He was surprised at how well looked he looked as being a Celt. He thought back the day before when Robin asked him to go into this disguise as Will (they're related how can that happen?!) helped him look the part. He wondered how Will would know such things….

\--Flash Back--

Bull looked at Robin in a weird look. He looked back between the two brothers. In Will's hands were clothes from a Celt; it was clearly Celtic with a helmet made from a boar no less. Where the boy gotten the clothes, Bull honestly didn't want to know.

"You want me to be dress like a Celt in this mission?" he asked, slightly unsure of what Robin just said. "Why?"

"Because there will be Celts there and we need someone to spy them if anything happens!" Will snapped at him as if was oblivious.

"Why me?!" Bull asked clearly not hearing of what Will just said. "I don't look like one of those--horrible--,"

Will suddenly growled. "Watch your filthy tongue!" he yelled.

"Will!" Robin demanded his brother. "Enough."

Will glared at his older brother, not saying a word.

"Fine, fine!" Bull said taking the clothes from the boy's hand. "Uh, how to put this on?"

\--End of Flashback--

A group of Englishmen walked pass him and he pushed one of them little to hard. One of them was about to get even with him, but stopped when the man's companion snapped him. "Watch out, he's a Celt! Horrible!"

Bull was disgusted at them and himself.

-

The Castle Gate

-

Robin Hood watched his brother carefully as the two of them walked through the gates. They acknowledged each other, but kept their distance. He walked carefully and noticed a pile of dung. Quickly, he grabbed a handful and rubbed it across his pant legs. Finished, he started to limp, his stick that was hiding his bow as if he was half blind.

A soldier was ahead of him, now to put his disguise to the test. The soldier grabbed him. "Hey you, do I know you?"

"Please Sir! Don't hurt me!" Robin begged the man, his voice playing the part.

"Oh my God! You stink!" the soldier yelped pulling Robin away from him.

"Pardon me, Sire. Pardon my blindness. I'm always falling--" Robin was having fun.

"Get out of here!" snapped the Soldier, pushing him of his way and kicking his ass.

"Thank you for noticing me, Sir!"

-

The Scaffold

-

The Friar and Azeem carefully picked the barrels from the cart sent it onto of the places for the black powder, for this one next to the hanging area. "Be careful, Friar!" Azeem whispered and Friar nodded in return.

"What are you doing?" a Soldier asked the Friar as the man walked pass.

Putting back his innocent face, the Friar placed his hand on the Soldier's shoulder. "Ah, distributing liberation for the celebration of the Sheriff's naturals. Why, is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, you are! Come on, get this stuff out of here!" this solider pushed Azeem away from the barrel . Azeem flinched from him, keeping silent.

"Caesar has spoken, my leprous friend." the Friar kindly said to Azeem. Azeem looked back at the Friar, he knows this Soldier's name? "Let's get our offerings and depart. Is this your finger?" he asked picking up a rock from the ground that is perfect to make fire.

The Soldier leaped back from the two as he heard the word 'Leper'. "Leper? What? Come on, get this cart out of here!"

The Friar laughed as the two did what the Soldier ask. "He leaves bits and pieces all over England."

The Solider coughed as the two left. He really needs a bath.

-

Castle Wall

-

Fanny kept her cool as a Soldier, who was scouting the wall with her, slowly walked up to her. Where was John? "What are you doing here?" the Soldier asked her, his voice could be consider kind, but with a snap to it.

Fanny blinked her eyes at the man, putting the innocent woman face, placing her hands her lap. She could feel the man looking down her chest. "Nothing, dear. I like a good hanging." she used her flirting voice, the same voice that won over John when they were younger.

The Solider then noticed her bundle beside her. "What's in this bundle?" he asked pointing.

"Ah! That's firewood!" she said. Behind her, John finally made it safely up the wall. He threw the man over the wall. "Hello, my lover!" Fanny said to him as he sat beside her, his face red from the climb.

-

Courtyard

Back to Will's POV

-

I stand alone in the crowd in the courtyard. I can hear the Friar praying to his God for others to hear him.

"Make way for the Lord's work! Make way for the Lord's work! A simple benedictory for these poor bastards. God, perceive them in the thy mercy and show them your love, that they so richly deserve, although they are sinners!"

I rolled my eyes. The Friar was foolish to ask 'God' for mercy. His God will not come.

A saw a pickpocket boy and he felt my sword. I suddenly grabbed him. "Nothing there but trouble boy." I snapped at him, pushing him his way, not before I took his stolen goods putting it back into my own pocket. At this I heard the drums.

The mission had started.

(End of Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 2,180
> 
> (1) Leper: a person that is suffered by leprosy. Leprosy is a disease caused by the bacterium Mycobacterium leprae. Leprosy is often also referred to as Hansen's disease, after the discoverer of the bacterium. In ancient history, leprosy had been used to a wide range of afflictions that causes boils, sores or other skin diseases.
> 
> Please Review!
> 
> \--FireChildSlytherin5


	5. A Rescue Turned Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will almost get executed; Marian got herself kidnapped as Robin Hood the Idiot goes after her as everyone else is now fighting against the tyranny of Nottingham.

A Pagan's Fate

-

Summary: Pagan!Dark!Will Scarlett. Read this story to learn about Robin Hood's brother Will Scarlett; the Bastard child of Lord Locksley, a child of the Gods just like the boy's mother. A powerful witch he is with few connections of the Dark Forces that the Sheriff created long ago. Dar to now the secrets of Scarlett?

-

Chapter Five

-

The Courtyard

Continuation of Will Scarlett's POV

-

One by one I watched our men being forcefully pushed out from the dark dungeons, heading straight towards their death as the drums were heard all over the courtyard; the beat of the drums cannot mute out the excitement at the mob around the filth -covered men and myself. It was sickening to watch these men, women, and children have such enthusiasm of such a dishonorable way of execution and death.

These men were not traitors of the country. They are not the Saxons (1) that rape women and plunger throughout England from its wealth, taking it out onto sea of the east. They are not warriors. They are not men who commented hateful crimes such as murder, rape, or treason…just men that were born poor, men that couldn't pay the taxes that the Sheriff forcefully put on the people. Men that foolishly followed Robin Hood who was just a man that put hope into these men's hearts, that their King will soon return.

I stepped with the crowd as a path was formed for condemn, throwing rotten food at them as if they were pigs. At last, I saw Wulf walking out, followed shortly by a Solider the shoved him forward. I bit my lip, thinking how can anyone condemn a child? Does Wulf know being the last to come out means he will be the first to be hung?

"Make way!"snapped the dungeon guards while pushing people from the path, smacking people with sticks that stood too close. An old woman was pushed back as the woman tried to walk up at Wulf, as if the old woman thought he was her child that need to be comforted.

I hid behind the men as I watch Wulf look around, his eyes fixed on looking for me.

Then…our eyes locked.... I saw his eyes burn with hatred, baring his teeth. I knew right then he wanted my blood.

"Traitor!" the boy yelled, flinging himself on top of me. I couldn't escape because the crowd was far too thick. Why did I get so close?

The people around us laughed as the guards, who were following the condemn prisoners, grabbed the boy off of me and then got me to my feet. "Kill him!" bellowed Wulf. The two guards pushed me towards the Sheriff, knowing what will happen. I knew something like this would happen! I tried to get away, and then they stopped and shoved my head up.

"Oh, the turn coat. Did you succeed?" the Sheriff asked me. It took me a while to understand what Xander asked of me about.

"Well," I said, trying to find away for myself to escape. I was terrible liar. I knew then that I was done for. "I found his layer but he was already dead." I tried to lie, it was the only thing I could do.

"Are you sure?" I can hear hope in the Sheriff's voice. Beside him, Robin's girlfriend gasped. "You saw Hood's body?"

"No, I saw a grave." Fool! Why did I say that? I'm so dead. It's a curse, I can't fully lie, I have to twist my words into half truths; I did in fact saw a grave, many in fact, but I didn't say it was Robin's because in truth, he is alive. And at one hand, the Robin I hated is dead…

"We found this on him." the guard on my left said, showing my sword that was at my hip. I closed my eyes. They found my sword. Of all the things they found, they had to find the bloody sword!

"String him up with the others!" everyone cheered. What? Damn that boy! Where is Robin? Why the hell did I think about him?

'Oh crap!' I thought as I felt myself being picked up by the crowds towards the hanging area. "Let me go!"I bellowed loudly.

The Executioner grabbed my arms, dragging me to the end of the line. Behind me, I heard Wulf being strung up. And then…

There was no hanging rope. I sighed in relief. I heard people in the crowd laughing at the foolish Executioner, who looked around, looking as if a rope was hiding from him.

I turned to the Sheriff. "My Lord, it appears there's no more room. I'm afraid that I respectfully decline!"I said. I knew I being foolish, but really who would blame me? When you are face death in His face, all you have to do is go with the flow and hope for the best.

The Executioner grabbed my head, shoving me forcefully towards one of Azeem's barrels. "Come on, down!" I tried to get away, but the man was far too strong as he tightly tied me to it. "There's always room for one more!" I heard the man spit on me right before he left me.

I lied there waiting. I heard the drums pounding hard and louder. So this is it. My death…I always figured I will die in battle.... I thought back at my love, Hunith...(2). I wonder if she remembers me. Does she still love me even after I left? We were just children back then, I told her that I would marry her but of course we are far to young to do such things. Last I heard she was with her brother learning the arts of healing...

The drums stopped, bringing back into reality as Wulf's parents in the crowd and the gasping of breath of a child.

"My child!" I heard Fanny cry out to her son.

In the corner of my eyes, I saw John pushing his way towards us. "My boy!" he bellowed.

Then, as if answered by the Gods themselves, Wulf dropped onto the ground, the hanging rope around his neck was cut with an invisible force. I looked up and saw Robin standing in the Courtyard like a fool. But I couldn't stop smiling; my brother may be a fool, but at least he knows how to use that bow.

"Robin!" Lady Marian's voice rang all of the Courtyard, her voice was such a bloody high scream that it could make any savage beast stop in it's tracks. All at once, as the scream of a woman, hell broke loose as Azeem shot a fiery arrow towards one of the barrels behind Robin that exploded, destroying the building and killing anyone that was foolish enough to be near it.

I smiled as I opened by eyes (I closed them to shed them from the debris), I knew I was covered in dust and pieces of wood, but I didn't care. I can't believe it worked! Everyone was scattered like headless chickens while screaming of not knowing what was going on, not knowing what to do. Soldiers all around stood there, shocked, wondering what magic has just happened. I didn't know what was going on, all I could know I was left alone to defend myself. All I knew people where running all over the place, the Sheriff not knowing what to do next. It was funny really.

"Get the troops in here!" I heard the Sheriff order his men. "Now! What are you waiting for? Get on with it!"

My eyes widened, as the voice, one by one, the men were hung, gasping for breath. I knew it was my turn. I felt the axe on my neck as the Executioner prepared himself to chop off my head.

I dared myself not to close my eyes. I will die with honor (whatever honor I have left), my eyes focus on my brother who stood alone watching me, his bow and quiver in his hands... If the Norns (3) want my soul, then let them have it!

I flinched when I heard a large thud (was it my head?) and someone cutting me free, setting me up onto my feet before an another axe came onto the barrel of where my head was. I turned and saw it was Robin who freed me and killed the Executioner. It was right then and there I was glad he was here.

"This way, to the wall!" Robin called out and everyone headed to the wall that was now has a hole into it.

"Robin!" a piercing cry stopped us, as Robin stopped and looked up. I, too, looked up and saw the Sheriff dragging Marian into the Castle out of sight.

"Marian." Robin whispered as his heart was ripped from his chest. "Marian!" he started running towards the castle.

I was turned, should I follow Robin or should I run with the others?

Before I can make my decision, Azeem beat me to it.

"English! English! Behold, I'm Azeem Edin Bashir Al Bachrim! I'm not one of you, but I fight. I fight with Robin Hood! I fight against the tyrant who holds you under his boot! If you want to be free men, then you must fight! Join us now! Join Robin Hood!"

At these words, everyone jumped up and cheered as everyone man, woman, and children started attacking the Sheriff's men. I stood there, shocked that Azeem would do this. Just a moment ago these people wanted me dead…

"Freedom!" Bull yelled, followed by other war cries.

I jumped to avoid a sword coming towards me, spinning around and kicking the man onto the ground, picking up the man's sword and killing him. I have to follow my brother to make sure he doesn't get himself killed!

I saw that there was no way to get through the gates. I saw John, Bull and few others pushing one of those catapults towards the wall. I told them to move it left or right, as I calculated in my head of where the best place to put that heavy thing.

Then, Robin jumped on top of it. I knew my brother was foolish, but I didn't think he was suicidal. I grinned as I positioned myself on the lever. If anyone going to kill my brother, it will be me.

Azeem followed my brother, sitting beside him. "Is she worth it?" Azeem asked him.

"Worth dying for." Robin said nodding. Both of our eyes looked to each other. "Will!" he said, giving me the signal to pull the lever. I pulled down.

I watch the two grown men jump into the air, my eyes turning gold, giving the two a better chance of surviving, as the two went over the wall.

They had done it.

"Fuck me, he cleared it!" I laughed, looking back at John who gave me a weird look. Wulf stood beside his father, looking at me with a look of shame. I knew he felt bad that he believed I was a traitor, wanting to kill Robin. Well, the boy is half right.

"Wulf," I started to say but was cut off when Wolf wrapped his arms around my middle.

"I'm sorry!" he cried into my shirt. I stopped, not knowing what else to do.

"It's alright, Wulf." I said, patting the boy on the back.

"Come on lads, let's go Sheriff hunting!" John said, trying to be the mood.

I nodded and followed the others as I picked up Robin's bow that he left behind.

I would think he wanted it back, I suppose.

(End of Chapter)

Notes:

Words: 2,706

(1) Saxons: also known as Anglo-Saxons were the decedents of the three tribes of Germanic immigrants (the Jutes, the Angles, and the Saxons) to the island of Britain in the 5th century. The "Anglii" were first mentioned by name by the Roman historian Tacitus in his book "Germania" written in AD 98. The Anglo-Saxons of the 8th and 9th centuries were Christians and spoke Old English (the ancestor of our language, English today).

Saxons and the Viking are NOT the same people. The term "vikings" on the other hand describes pirates/raiders from a number of Scandinavian people groups, primarily the Norse, Danes, Swedes and Ruser. The Vikings were emphatically not. In fact, in the early years they raided monestaries on purpose to essentially thumb their noses at Christendom. The Norse (a better ethnographic term than "viking") spoke Old Norse, the ancestor of Norwegian and Icelandic.

And its proven that the Viking were one of the first people from Europe to find North America (besides the Native Americans) centuries before Columbus did. Columbus did not found America, but instead brought it into the spot light for people to know it exist. It is yet to proven if the Viking interbreed with the Native Americans that lived in today's Canada and north-eastern America.

(2) Hunith: a female name from Merlin (BBC). I won't tell you who she is, so I won't spoil the sequel. :)

(3) the Norns: are numerous female beings who rule the fates of various races in Norse Mythology. The most famous of the Norns are the three sisters that are known as the Goddesses of Destiny; Urd does fate, Verdandi does the present and Skuld does the future. The three sisters dwell tending the ash tree Yggdrasil in Doomstead where as they are Past, Present and Future spinning everyone's destiny at this very moment. They spin the Destiny of everyone; mortal, God, Giant, dwarf etc. Skuld who is the youngest and the most beautiful also takes time off to serve with the Valkyries on a voluntary basis.

In theory, many proposed the idea that the reason that we know of the three sisters is the fact that the Greek and Roman Mythology where they too have three sisters that are the Goddesses of Fate.

Reviews and Kudos makes me happy. :)

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	6. The Burial of the Condamned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its all over but not to Will Scarlet. They buried the witch and her 'son'.

A Pagan's Fate

-

Summary: Pagan!Dark!Will Scarlett. Read this story to learn about Robin Hood's brother Will Scarlett; the Bastard child of Lord Locksley, a child of the Gods just like the boy's mother. A powerful witch he is with few connections of the Dark Forces that the Sheriff created long ago. Dare to now the secrets of Scarlett?

-

Chapter Six

-

An Hour or so later from Chapter 05

The Courtyard

Continuation of Will Scarlett's POV

-

Robin and Lady Marian came out of the Castle both hand in hand, as Robin was grinning like a fool. The couple looked in high spirits, as only Robin looked like only he constrain any injury and the Lady Marian's dress was slightly ripped as her under dress was clearly seen from the rip.

Everyone in the Courtyard cheered as the couple came and hugged everyone. As always I stood in the back behind the scenes watching the love sick couple.

I thought back of my own love, Hunith who I left behind years before. I hope her brother, Gaius is taking care of her as any older brother should.

"The Sheriff is dead!" Robin announced making everyone cheer again and breaking my strain of thoughts. Azeem came back into the Courtyard dropped the two corpses on the ground; Xander and the witch, Mortianna, making everyone stop and stare at the most feared people that was now laying on the ground defended. Each other stepped back as if fearing they would get up and attack them, which I laughed at the thought of their foolishness.

Something within me stirred as I stare at the two however. Everything around me started to move slow, as I felt their souls' cry in anguish in the afterlife knowing that they did not die peacefully and their Destiny was not finished. I knew those two will come back; the Sheriff and Mortianna were too strong of magick practitioners not to. They may have been defended in life but not in death…however I knew I can not spoke my worries, I need to keep my secrets safe. I knew I was being selfish, but I didn't care. It wasn't my responsibly of the future.

Was I sad that they are dead? No, I knew that I did not grieve for their deaths, I didn't know them; nor were they close family such as my mother. However it feels like my heart was torn as if they were my brother and sister. I knew why, the silver web that connected to us all to everything in all the nine worlds (1) has be brutally snapped from these two. Ironically, it as not their Time to die; not yet. If they are born again into different lives or they came back from the dead, they will retry of what they were set to do before their untimely fate.

"What are we going to do them?" someone ask from the crowd snapping me back into reality.

"Burn them to bloody hell." John muttered, everyone agreed.

At this, I stepped forward. "Even so they need a proper burial." I said. It was the most honorably thing to do. My people even give burials to our enemies, even if it was to tie their corpse into trees or chopping of their heads into spikes to warn others that their tribe had the favor of the Gods. (2)

Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. I stood there not backing down of what I said. I looked back at my brother, is he who is the leader.

"I ain't going to do it." Bull said, at this no one stepped forward.

The Friar shook his head. "We must." he agreed. I looked back at the Friar, I knew he was crazy about his beliefs but I never though he would agree with me to bury the two. I look back at the two corpses that seem to lye forgotten in the middle of the Courtyard.

Robin nodded. "It is the right then to do," he said, stepping forward side glancing at the corpses with disgust. I will admit I was shocked that Robin agreed with me. "You three would do it?" Robin asked pointed at me, Azeem and the Friar.

We all nodded at the same time. I knew that the Friar wouldn't help, maybe only preying to them as I dug the graves, giving him that he was a monk not a graveyard handler. Azeem I knew would do anything for Robin.

As the group walked off towards the Castle leaving us three with the two corpses to deal with. I knew what must to done, Robin needed to get order back to the Kingdom as I knew well that with no King the kingdom could easily split. I watch as Azeem gently picked up the Sheriff's body; he nodded at me as I followed him grabbing the heavy man at the legs helping Azeem throw him onto a nearby cart and then the elder woman on top of him.

And then we were off towards outside of Nottingham, knowing that no one wanted the two buried near the Holy Church.

-

It took longer then I figured it would. Azeem and I dig the two graves can that fit a human body laying down, as deep as we were tall (Azeem was a lot tell then me). As I predicted the Friar tried to help, but with his sheltered life in the Church he lived since his younger years of manhood he really wasn't made for digging graves and we let him stand and watch as he prepare himself for the funeral and the prayers he planned on saying.

As we were finish, we kicked, push and pulled the two bodies next to their unmarked graves as the Friar then opened his worn out Bible from his pockets and started to prey.

"God our Father,  
Your power brings us to birth,  
You providence guides out lives,  
and by Your command we return to dust.

Lord, those who die still live in Your presence,  
their lives changes but do not end.  
I pray in hope for my family,  
relatives and friends,  
and for all the dead known to You alone.

In company with Christ,  
Who died and now lives,  
May they rejoice in Your kingdom,  
where all our tears are wiped away.  
Unite us together again in one family,  
To sing Your praise forever and ever…

Amen." (3)

In respect Azeem and I stood there beside the Friar as the Prayer continued, being silent bowing our heads down to the corpses. At last the Friar was finished saying Amen, both of us who stood beside him said 'Amen' after him. We both as seen others do so when one preyed and Azeem and I have heard the Friar prey with the Outlaws back in the Forest long enough to know when to bow our heads, grasping our hands and say Amen.

In reality, since Robin came to the Forest, this was the first times I ever preyed to the New Religion, but I yet to be told what to do during when the Friar prey when you bow your head. He had seen many close their eyes when doing so, do they go to sleep I wondered?

I never voice my questions, knowing if I ask I would be given weird looks and perhaps be called fowl names. I have seen what hate and confusion can do to a person, I almost shutter of the thoughts of anyone attacking me in such a state.

It was then I knelled next to the Sheriff's body. His eyes were closed, it only looks he was asleep, if not for the dried blood on his now filthy clothes that can fit for a king. I slightly pulled down his shirt near the neck area reviling a similar necklace that I too wore about my own neck. I pulled hard on the cord, as the worn leather broke and I did the same from Mortianna's own neck who lay beside her son not a foot away. I looked at the two Thor's Hammer; both of which are quiet different, but with the same design; shaped as Thorn's hammer, with Celtic symbols and lines all wrapping around the hammer shaped amulet.

I quickly put the two in my pocket, hoping Azeem and the Friar didn't see.

Without saying a word Azeem and I pushed the corpses into their graves before putting back the dirt. It didn't take long as digging the graves.

With that done, the three of us left without looking back.

(End of Chapter)

Notes:

Words: 2,045

(1) Nine Worlds: Again from Norse Mythology. The Nine Worlds are leveled into three levels: the First Level was called Asgard, the world of the Aesir; Vanaheim, land of the Vanir; and Alfheim land of the light elves. The Second Level was called Midgard the Land of humans (middle world/garden); Nidavellir, Land of the dwarfs, Jotunheim, Land of the giants (Jotuns); and Svartalfheim, Land of the dark elves. The Third Level was called Hel, Realms of the dead and Niflheim, World of the dead.

It is believed the Realm of Hel was copied by Christianity to create their own version of Hell, where the fallen angel Satan dwells; the Land of Evil.

(2) Many Historians believed that before Christianity came to Britain and Ireland (perhaps even many other parts of Europe) many of the Norse/Celtic tribes display their enemies' corpses after battle to warn other nearby enemy tribes that they conquered and to beware of them; daring them to fight. Others say, they did so not only to display them but as a sacrifice to the Gods. It is unknown of the true reason as many of the Norse/Celtic tribes did not write their history.

(3) Catholic Prayer for the Dead.

I never been in a Catholic funeral before, but I choose a Catholic prayer because out of all the Christians during these Times, they are more likely a Roman Catholic. I'm not sure if this prayer is accurate during these times, but I find this prayer pretty and sad.

Do you know 'Amen' means "So be it"?

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	7. Unexpected Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding, the return of the king and Will's demons of the past comes knocking at his door

A Pagan's Fate

-

Summary: Pagan!Dark!Will Scarlett. Read this story to learn about Robin Hood's brother Will Scarlett; the Bastard child of Lord Locksley, a child of the Gods just like the boy's mother. A powerful witch he is with few connections of the Dark Forces that the Sheriff created long ago. Dare to now the secrets of Scarlett?

-

Chapter Seven 

-

Few months later

Sherwood Forest

Continuation of Will Scarlett's POV

-

It was funny how time can go pass so quickly that one minute it was summer as the next is its Fall. Most humans never stop and think of such things, believing that they are above nature as you grow older Time seem to go faster as time went. Time itself is very precious and only when you old and close to death is when one would think back and regret all the things that they should've done and what they could've done but didn't do it as they put it off to do tomorrow which tomorrow never came.

Since the battle that defended the Sheriff, Robin with the help of Lady Marian brought order back to the Kingdom. It took a lot of wills, a few armed battles but eventually as word got around that the Sheriff is defended, everyone that were allies to the tyrant either fled or was killed as few was caught by trying to assassinate Robin. As for the common people they are overjoyed and willing bowed to Robin as if he was now the pointed King.

Robin stated he is not going take over the throne as the new king, as King Richard will return very soon. This pleased the people however few will admit it they were disappointed that Robin wasn't to going to be King, as he would've been a good King. However Robin did pointed himself as the new Sheriff of Nottingham. Within a few days later, Lady Marian finished her letter that she previous wrote to the King and Robin send off scouts to find and deliver it and bring the letter directly to King Richard, telling of what has happened, telling him to return. As the cousin of the King himself, Lady Marian had the right to ask such things to the King and it would be easier to get the King to read the letter if the scouts find him or not.

And here I am three months later, looking at myself at small hand held mirror in my makeshift home at Sherwood Forest.

I was dressed like a royalty, the very fabric that I now wore felt like water was drape around my very body. It wasn't itchy that I am used to, nor was it hand-me-downs nor did it make me cold during the fall months as the fabric was made to either cool or warm me up depending on the weather. It was scary looking at myself at the mirror in front of me; I wasn't Will Scarlett the outcast that I was after my mother's death. I was now Will Scarlett, the second son of Lord Locksley. And it didn't know how to feel. Was I suppose to feel like a royal prat that most Nobles do? Or should I feel guilty?

I wore a white inter tunic with a black outer one that came down to my knees. Around my shoulders was royal red cloak that Lady Marian given me a few days ago saying that as the youngest son of Lord Locksley I should look of high blood. I knew she was only saying that to hide that fact that it was gift from her. Being Robin's younger brother has its perks! The only thing that stood out of my pervious look was that I still wore my leather worn out boots (I refuse to use the money that Robin given me to spend it on boots that will get ruin away as I still have good boots anyway) and my necklace that still around my neck hidden under my shirts. Never again will I part from my necklace that I did before I was captured by the Sheriff's men months before.

My shoulder length hair was now long enough for me to pull it back with a tie, which I looked back at the tie that Robin given me moments before that still lye on the table where I throw it after I pull my hair a while ago as I decided I look ridicules with it so I pulled it out.

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. A presence that I haven't felt in years since my mother's death. I slowly turned and saw someone standing behind me watching me.

I knew who the man was without looking at him…. The man was named Anhora (1), the Keeper of Unicorns. The man was a druid, he wore nothing but white with his now graying hair. In the man's right hand was tall staff with a powerful crystal at the top, decorated with runes and bends. He and my mother were friends and the last time I saw him was at her funeral.

"Hello Balinor. (2)" Anhora said to me. I straighten my back as he spoke of my magick name. Only those of the Old Religion called me that name; my true name of this life.

"Anhora…what do I owe this pleasure?" I tired to make my voice into respectful one but I hear the angry in them. This man may be my elder however I was still angry at this man of leaving me alone after mother died, who promised my mother that he will protect me. Ever since he left me too, I held little respect for this man.

"How are you?" Anhora asked me.

At these words, I growled backing away from this man. How dare this man asked me such when he already knows! "You know perfectly well how I was, you old man!" I said angrily.

Anhora slightly flinched at my words, which I was pleased.

"I had no choice and you know this." He said. I can tell he felt guilty, but as all these years he been justifying himself of saying this.

"Why are you here?!" I dared to asked him, not wanting him to explain himself to me. I don't need him to take to the guilt trip.

Anhora ignored my question. "I see Robin of Locksley excepted you as his brother." this wasn't news. Everyone now knows that I am the bastard son of the Locksley clan. Of course of what Robin did was rare, but not unheard of.

I knew Anhora didn't come for visit, I knew he was only here because of business. "Of course. I am the last of his family." I told him.

"You know this won't last."

I knew of what he speck, I don't belong here. "What does?" I asked.

Anhora smiled ever so slightly "You have duties to attend to." he said.

This confused me. What duties? "They can wait." I said, Robin needed me to be with him. The Kingdom have no King to rule, the tyrant is dead…what other duties do I have?'

"They can not wait. With your father now dead and the magick he carried through his blood through his own mother the power of the Dragonlords have passed onto you. Your duties as you are now pass your 21st birthday, you must seek guidance of others of your kind."

I was baffled. Me a Dragonlord? Dragonlords are warriors of the Old Religion, they are have the same title status of Priests, Priestesses, warlords and healers. The more powerful you are the more respected you are. "That can not be. I am not of the firstborn son." how can I now have the powers of the Dragonlords? Surely my father--Robin's father didn't have any magick and surely didn't go around saying he was a Dragonlord himself. But then again there were rumors about his mother being woman of a foreign land….

"You know perfectly well that any son can inherit the gift, Balinor." Anhora said now smiling at me as if I was child being explained about something. I knew only males can have the powers of the Dragonlords, where women have the power but it was vastly different and have more changes of bearing sons with the powers. I think back at my brother Robin, does have the power also?

"Don't speck of that name! I am called William here." I snapped at him. "And what about Robin? Does he have to come too?"

Anhora raised his eyebrow at me. "Your brother's fate is already sat in stone. He does not have the powers unlike you…it is unknown if his children in the future will have any magickal gifts."

I laughed. All this time I always wanted to be better then my brother, now seeing that I am, I don't want the responsibility. How ironic is that?

"At eve of Samhain, we will see each other again. And where your studies shall begin." at that Anhora disappeared.

I stand there fixed of where that old man was. The eve of Samhain? That is so close…it was next month; in which the new year will began and I have to leave. What will I tell Robin? My brother will be devastated, as he only found out that I am his brother….

The door opened I turned slowly raising my hand in front of me and stopped seeing that it was only Robin followed by Azeem. Both of them looked at me as if I was crazy, as I straighten myself up, masking my face from worry, Robin doesn't need to know what happened just moments before.

Both of them were dressed in their finest; Robin looked as what he also looked but his clothes were less worn. Azeem on the other hand was quiet different. He wore his native clothing however not in black nor in dark blue but in whites and red.

"Your ready?" Robin asked me seeing that I was fully clothed.

I smirked. "Are you?" I knew Robin was getting nervous for the big wedding ahead that will begin within the hour.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm ready." Azeem and I knew that Robin was fibbing. Robin look like a mess, but there was nothing that we can do. Robin have to face whatever fears and thoughts he now thinking and marry the Maid Marian that she is now called.

I followed my brother and Azeem out for my home to the place where both Robin and Lady Marian soon be married. I will tell Robin that I am leaving after the wedding.

-

Okay I will admit that place was beautiful. All the trees in Sherwood Forest was covered with golden and brown leaves as the wind that was very soft blew them all around making the place look so magickal.

The place were the ceremony will take place was like a mirror image of what a Catholic church would look like but more nature like and handcrafted, thanks to John, Bull and the rest of the outlaws who helped and it was outside not in a building.

Everyone was standing behind the couple and the Friar, as I stood on the husband side, standing beside Azeem. As I am the Robin's brother, by Kingdom standards I have some rights more then others behind us that stood watching the wedding take place.

I was curious about this wedding, as I never been in a wedding like this before. To my people marriage (as we called it Hanfasting) is when the two people are literally bound together. It was temporary agreement between the couple that expired after a year and a day. After that time, each may choose another mate or if they both agree may call the Priest or Priest to join them together for life.

"With the power vested in me, of God's holy church, I say let any man who has reason why these two should not be joined, let him speck now or forever hold his peace… Then I now pronounce you:--" the Friar stopped.

"Hold I speck." a voiced said. I slowly turned and saw a man in full amour on horse back.

"It's the King!" someone said within the crowd making everyone bow onto their knees. I was so shocked that the King was there I followed everyone example not wanting to put attention to myself. I was little annoyed that Azeem didn't bow onto his knee.

"Richard!" Lady Marian yelled happy to see her cousin alive and well.

The King climbed off his horse, as his squire behind him took the ruins of the horse. "I will not allow this wedding to proceed…" the man said.

"My lord," Robin begin shocked of what the King just said.

"Unless!" King Richard snapped giving Robin a long of death. I grinned. I like this guy already. I watch as the King turned lovely to his cousin. "I'm allowed to give the bride away! You look radiant, cousin."

Lady Marian cried happy tears. "Oh, Richard." she muttered giving the King a hug.

Robin stood there not knowing what to do. "I'm deeply honored, your majesty." he said.

King Richard turned back at him. "It is I who is honored, Lord Locksley. Thanks to you I still have a thrown. Friar, proceed!" it was then everyone got back to their feet.

The Friar jumped, grinning at the couple who now turned back to him, as the King stood behind.

"Husband and wife? You may kiss the bride." the Friar said.

"I know that." Robin said scoop Lady Marian into a deep kiss. Everyone cheered.

(End of Chapter)

Words: 2,661

(1) Anhora: person again from Merlin (BBC). He is the Keeper of Unicorns, that has the ability to vanish and reappear at another destination at will and quiet skilled with magic. It is believed that he can appear at will in any Forest in England (back then it was Albion).

(2) Balinor: again from Merlin (BBC). Because most people haven't seen Season 2 yet unlike England, I won't say who the man is.

(3) Samhain: aka Halloween. The Pagan new year. The most holiest Pagan Holiday.

Author's Notes: Wow, this story is almost finished! The next chapter is the last one.

Thank you all for Reading!

Please Review!

\--FireChildSlytherin5


	8. Samhain, the Celtic New Year

A Pagan's Fate

-

Summary: Pagan!Dark!Will Scarlett. Read this story to learn about Robin Hood's brother Will Scarlett; the Bastard child of Lord Locksley, a child of the Gods just like the boy's mother. A powerful witch he is with few connections of the Dark Forces that the Sheriff created long ago. Dar to know the secrets of Scarlett?

-

Chapter Eight

-

After the Wedding

-

It was late into the night and everyone was still celebrating.

I stood in the shadows watching the lot of them dance, drink themselves into oblivion, laughing and enjoying the party with their loves ones. There was few large bonfires all over the forest, as music still rang into the air as the drums beat, the women dancing around flirting with the men who dare to look upon them.

The celebration of Robin's marriage was very similar of the celebration that night when Lady Marian first came into the camp, the night when Fanny's youngest son Robinson Azeem was born. The young boy was named after of course by Robin and Azeem; Robin because as the boy's Godfather and Azeem because Fanny said that him saving her and her son's life it would be honorable to name the boy after him too and John agreed.

Azeem was very touched when he found out about this and was permitted to hold the newborn half into the night while John was going around the whole camp announcing to anyone who would listen (and those that was somber enough) telling them about his new son and as Fanny rested. It was then that Azeem boned to the child, even now as Azeem gladly became the babysitter to all seven younger children (Wulf is old enough to take care of himself) when Fanny, John and John's mother are busy. Azeem became a second father to the children and of course Robin became the favorite uncle.

It was then, I believed that Azeem finally felt he belonged here and was surrounded by friends that cared for him. His homeland is miles east from here and it would take months to get there. I doubt he would ever go back, seeing that he is still a wanted man there and here he is free. I wasn't shocked that Azeem was still here, even after his vow is completed.

The only difference between that day and now is the that King Richard and his men is among those that are celebrating. I do not see the King as I presume that he is with Lady Marian and Robin.

I sighed and turned away from the sight in front of me. I so wanted to feel belonged here, but I just…I just don't feel that am nor do I feel that I should. Part of me is happy that Anhora came to me just hours before; as the part of my soul want to go back home; where my people are. But I found that part of myself now is part of my brother's life. Would my brother let me go? Could I leave him?

I thought back at what Anhora said before he disappeared. "At the eve of Samhain, we will see ach other again. And where your studies shall begin."

That was month from now. I should've known something will happen to me soon, seeing that Samhain is the new year and during the time with my brother and the defending the Sheriff I passed my 28th birthday. I know I was way over due with my Dragonlord duties as most start around their 18th or their 21st years of life. But I runaway when I was that age, I was an lost soul not knowing what to do with my life. I felt lost without my mother, the only person that I known all my life. She was my teacher, my mother and my friend. Shortly after her dead, I seek out my sire and found that he was nothing more then a royal prat that did not deserve my mother and so I left and never returned back to the Locksley Castle. I went back to my people and I left again and never returned. Until now….

Thinking of what lies ahead, I know realized that this was my path. Going back home I will see Hunith again. I will became something more then Robin will ever be. By making this path, it will make my mother proud.

I knew I was ready. I was now at peace within myself.

But will I want to go?

Should I not tell my brother and just leave sparing him from the grieve that it is unknown when they will see each other?

No…Robin deserve to know the truth.

With that I myself to swallowed into the darkness and the flick of my wrists, I disappeared.

-

I reappeared somewhat close of where Robin and the rest was. Everyone was either far to drunk or too busy partying to notice anything amiss when I reappear out of thin air. Using the magick that came natural to me takes more energy from of me then saying the magick words of Old English, but after doing them for years they came like second nature like breathing.

"Will!" Robin yelled seeing me finally. Robin looked surprised that I appeared without him realizing it but he didn't care. His speech was little slurred but he was only buzzed unlike John and Bull who was so drunk beside him that I don't think they know what's in front of them.

Among them were the King who was talking to Lady Marine and Fanny, who was blushed and awe to be at the King's presence. I can tell that the King glanced at me with wonder, as he knew who I was. I shifted my feet, feeling like a child being watched by an Elder who's just waiting for him to do something stupid.

"Aye." I said not knowing what to say to my brother. "Can we talk…alone please?" I asked him seeing Lady Marian near her new husband that looked that would wanted to come with us. Robin looked at me, he knew something was bothering me since before the wedding, but I was glad he didn't say anything knowing that when I was ready I would talk to him.

Robin nodded, saying that he will be right back to his wife and the both of us walked out, passing the party into the edge of the camp where we can talk alone in peace.

-

"So…what do you want to talk about?" Robin asked me. My brother looked at me with concern that it stabbed me through the heart.

I turned away from him. I need to come clean with him. I will not lye to him, I will answer his questions. I needed too; I do not want any regrets between us while I'm gone.

"I'm leaving, Robin." I said slowly.

There was silence.

"What?" Robin asked, it was clear he was shocked, angry and little disappointed. "Why?"

"I have to leave." I repeated, I really didn't know what to tell him.

"Why? When? Where?"

"My past as finally came up with me, for I have duties to attend to. I will leave at the eve of Samhain."

"What duties?"

"Duties that you really don't need to know, brother." I really don't know what to tell him. I will admit I am afraid.

"Don't give me this bullshit, Will. I am you brother and you will tell me why now you are leaving me!"

"I have to go back home to my people. As a future Dragonlord, it my duty to go into training and step up what I am born to do."

"Dragonlord? Will, Dragonlords are Pagans and you are not a Pagan. They are servants of the Old Gods and they don't serve the Kings of England. They are here because of the agreement to the Kingdom of Camelot and other Kingdoms up north."

"Our Great Grandfather was one." I tried reasoning him.

"Our what?"

"Our grandmother's father was one himself. Females can't be Dragonlords, but they can borne sons that can. Through her, our Father had the gift but choose not to use it and I have the power to became one. One of my Elders came to me before the Wedding… it is now Time for me to go back."

Robin couldn't believed of what he was hearing. His brother a Dragonlord? It can't be. Dragonlords are known but not many people here have met them only heard of them, as most live up far North where it unknown, pass the wall that the Roman created long ago and Ireland. They are Pagans; those Celtic, Norse people that didn't serve with the Kings of the Kingdoms of England. They serve the Old Gods, demons that disgrace the Lord Jesus Christ and the Holy Father. However with the agreement of friendship between the Kingdoms and many of the Celtic, Norse tribes, Dragonlords are warriors, royalty knights that are respected even in court. It is said that they have the ability to talk to Dragons, even can control them and have magick that goes against everything that he was taught that doesn't exist. Magic can not be real. Not even Dragons.

All this time his brother was one! Will can not be a Pagan, it was against everything he knows!

"You must be joking!" Robin snapped at me, his voice making my insides turn to ice. "You are not one of them!"

I started at my brother, I can feel the angry growing within me. "I am one of them! I serve the Gods willing and I have magick…" I knew I was babbling, but Robin can be so stubborn!

Robin didn't know what to do.

"Kill me if you wish, brother." I snapped as I opened my arms in front of him as if egging him to slain me where I stand. "It is what you Englishmen do isn't?"

Robin snapped his head back to his brother giving him a look off disbelief. "Don't be so dramatic, Will. I won't kill you. I'm just shocked! Give me a moment to damn think!" I watch as my brother stated pacing in front of me, muttering to himself.

"Yeah well…" I was little held back of what he said. I didn't know Robin would've act this way. I thought he would kill me, which I was ready if that happened. I was ready for him to yell at me, beating me as if he could beat the magick out from me.

"Was…your mother…a witch herself?" Robin asked me not looking at me.

"Yes she was." I say the look of honor on Robin face as he turned to face me. "But she wasn't like Mortianna! She was a great healer, everyone loved her."

Robin slowly nodded. "Did father knew?"

I didn't know the answer. "I think so. I'm not sure. Mother hardly spoken of you or him."

"Show me."

"What?"

"Show me what you can do with this magick that I keep hearing about."

"I don't know…."

"Come on Will!" Robin suddenly smirked. "Surely you know a few spells…I only saw magick few times myself while I was allowed in Court with Father when the few times Pagans came to Locksley Castle for shelter."

I was again taken back. "What do you want me to show you?" I dared to ask.

"Can you fly?" Robin smirked at me.

I shook my head in disbelief and here I thought he would ask me to make gold. "Its possible…but I really don't want to try that. I'm not that powerful! That's what Dragons are for!" I couldn't stop smiling now at the irony. Doesn't matter where you come from, all humans wish to fly like a bird.

Robin did a forceful laugh, I can see that he wasn't very comfortable with this, but at least he was trying which I found myself respecting him a wee bit more.

"Do something simple then. Go on, show me." Robin leaned on a tree as if mocking me that I couldn't do it. Well…I'll show him!

I sighed I looked around myself and found a pebbles on the dirt. I picked up a handful about ten or so and I walked up to Robin who watch me like hawk trying to figure out what I was going to do with these pebbles.

With the flash of gold in my eyes; Robin stepping back shocked; one by one the pebbles lifted up into the air swilling around up my hand and around us as colorful lights sparked.

Robin stood there watching, his eyes widen and slowly a grin was upon his face. "Wow." he said is voice in awe.

I smiled. He had accepted me.

-

One Month Later

-

It was long month, that is all I can say to describe what the whole month was like after I had a talk with Robin.

Everyone now knows that I will leaving within a few days. Everyone was acting strange as the Day of the Dead approaches; Fanny acting like a mother towards me; John and Bull acting as if I was betraying them. Wulf on the other hand thought I was abounding him. As these few months our friendship had grown.

Why would a brother leave his own family for reason that any of them are willing to tell them unless it was something sinful?

Fanny has given me lots of items for the trip: clothes, food, things that just in case I got hurt and including items that I knew she couldn't afford. I had this feeling the Lady Marian had helped. It was also nice to be mothered since my own mother is gone to Helgafjell.

Robin gifted me with a fine light colored mare of which I ending up named her Lucasta. She was pretty beast, young one at that but I fine one that will serve me well. She was the colour of light, not a white light that most call it light, but the light from the fires that I believed came from pure light itself. What does light come from but the light from fire itself or the sun?

I will admit I was nervous as Samhain approach. What if I didn't make a good Dragonlord? What if Anhora made a mistake?

The what ifs kept coming into my mind that I didn't know if I could do this.

Every time I see Robin, I felt this pain in my heart; I have learned to love my brother. This thought scared me for the past weeks. What will happen if we never see each other again? What would happen if I turn into something that he views as an Enemy? Would he think of me like Alexander and the Crone?

Is it my fate to die at the hands of my own brother, my own kin?

Or is it my fate to die at the order's of my brother, killed by the hands of his own Soldiers?

I shook my head at these thoughts. Robin is too good to hate me.

…I hope.

-

It was Day of the Dead or mostly known as Samhain to my people. It was the day of the new year, the day to honor one's ancestors and prey to those that died that year to go into the afterlife in peace. At that very morning when everyone was still asleep to preyed to my mother like I have done the previous years since her dead. But until those years, the first time in my life I honored my father. I may only met him once years ago. He was kind to me until he found out who I was. For I was the reminder of his and my mother's reunion.

I felt my father's spirit in my room deep within Nottingham Castle. I did not know what my father wanted from me, does he want me to say something to him? Or was he sorry that he never knew me?

I did know, for I felt a similar present, whom I always believed to me my mother. At last the two were together. Slowly, I knew they left.

I sat there with the candles in front of me until the candles were short. How long I was sat there in mediation do I not know. I licked my fingers putting out the candles and chanted s saying to my mother and father three times to let them know I love them, I forgive them both (for different reasons) and that I will not forget them.

It was not time to dwell on them. It was time to leave. With that I packed up my things, ready up Lucasta.

-

It was noon. I felt that it was time to go, Robin, Lady Marian Azeem, few others mainly John, Fanny, Bull and myself rode on our horses together heading towards Sherwood Forest.

None of the knew where we were going, as I myself did not know. I knew when it was time, I would know.

At last at the edge of the forest, I turned towards my brother, getting off my horse as others followed suit. Looking into my brothers eyes who knew that it was time to let me go.

"Good bye, Will" Robin said, there was tears in his eyes, but they did not flow.

I nodded and we hugged. After a moments of standing there in my brother's embrace I stepped back and looked straight into his eyes, as mine were glowing into those familiar golden glow.

"When the sun and moon  
Shown in the sky.  
We will see each other soon.  
But not before hard trails are made;  
Tears, anguish, betrayal…  
Do not fear my brother.  
We will see each other soon."

For that, I started stepping back backwards, Lucasta willing followed. Lady Marian beside her husband looked at me in wonderment as Robin looked at me knowing of what I spoke was the truth, as I was a Seer. I myself do not know where those words came from. It was if my own Magick within myself needed to say it. It was known between us that it will be a long time before we will see each other again. For how long, none of us know for sure.

I turned, climbing on the horse's back and never looked back.

-

I rode north following the sense of direction of where I knew where Anhora and the few others that come was. I didn't know how I knew, but I followed the path what felt right.

At last I am was at a clearing. Golden leaves covered the clearing with its trees surrounding it was now loosing their leaves, almost barren. It was peaceful sight, the autumn wind slightly blowing through my hair. I slowly got off Lucasta stepping towards the center of the clearing, keeping the mare close to myself.

At last one by one I saw figures coming out from the shadows; Anhora stepped out first followed by two others; one man and a woman.

The man looked like a royal, as the man's robes and cloak looked expensive. However the style of the clothing and the type of cloak the man wore told a different story; this man was of high blood yes but not from any Kingdom that I knew of. Looking at the man clearly, I saw that he had long dark hair, with a trimmed beard and moustache. Around the man's neck was a necklace of a dragon amulet. I knew this was man was a Dragonlord.

Bedside the Dragonlord, was the blonde woman who was clearly a Priestess of some kind judging of the her long graceful dress that given the woman room to run if needed in battle; something that was rare nowadays in women's wear. The woman wore a crown like jewelry across her forehead with a blue jewel right in the center between her brow. Around her waist was punches what could contain her magick runes and powerful Sidhe powders. Draped over her right shoulder was also a leather bag. I this feeling it contain herbs that she found coming here.

Anhora stepped forward, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"It is good to see you, Balinor." I so wanted to snapped at the man that wasn't my name, but I kept my lips shut.

Anhora turned to the man. "Balinor this will be your teacher, his name is Alagor."

The man, Alagor nodded at me.

"This is his wife, Aoibhe, whom will also be your teacher in ways of magick and healing."

The woman, Aoibhe smiled at me. I smiled back to her. Aoibhe gently grabbed my arm leading me of where they came from the shadows. I knew the two men followed close behind as Lucasta was lead by Alagor.

I took a deep breath. 'So this was it.' I thought to myself. I watched as Anhora waved his staff around us as colorful lights suddenly appeared.

And then we vanished into the darkness; leaving no trace.

(End of Chapter)

(End of Story)

Words: 4,810

(1) Robinson: the name means "Son of Robin". I never did like the name "Robin" so I figured to name the newborn of "Robinson" seeing the Robin is his godfather. The name Robin is the medieval diminutive of the name "Robert" which is from the Germanic name Hrodebert meaning "Bright fame", derived from the Germanic elements hrod "fame" and beraht "bright". It was the Normans who introduced this name to Britain, where it was replaced the Old English cognate Hreodbeorht. It has been a very common English name since that time.

The most famous people borne of this name is the two early kings of France, two Dukes of Normandy and three kings of Scotland including Robert the Bruce who restored the independence of Scotland from England in the 14th century. The Author Robert Browning (182-1889) and poets Robert Burns (1759-1796) and Robert Frost (1874-1963) are famous literary bearers of this name. Others bearers including Robert E. Lee (1807-1870) the commander of the Confederate army during the American Civil War and the American actor Robert Redford (1936--).

(2) Helgafjell: (from Old Norse "Holy Mountain") was one idea of the afterlife which appears in West Norse sources. This place was so sacred that people could not look in its direction without washing their faces first. In the Holy Mountain, the members of the Norse Clans would lead their lives similar to the ones they had lived in the world of the living. Some psychic people could look into the mountain and what they saw was not intimidating, but it was a scene with warm hearth, drinking and talking.

It is one of four places in the afterlife in Norse mythology, as the other three are known as Folkvangr, Hel and Valhalla.

In Valhalla, the dead join the masses of those who have died in combat known as Einherjar, as well as legendary Germanic heroes and kings as they prepare to aid Odin during the events of Ragnarök.

Lucasta: it was Feminine Literature name, that was used first by the poet Richard Lovelance for a collection of poems called 'Lucasta' (1649). The poems were dedicated to Lucasta, a nickname for a the woman he loved Lucy Sacheveral, who he called lux casta "pure light".

Sidhe: (pronounced as "shee") are immortal magickal beings from Irish Mythology. The world Sidhe literally means "people of the (faerie) hills". It is the Gaelic name for the faeries in both Ireland and the Highlands of Scotland. Usually these faeries are attracted to those that are beautiful, wealthy or to have faerie blood. It is believed that the Sidhe have powers beyond those of men to move quickly through the air and able to change their shape at will. The Sidhe may look very similar to elves and other different fairies that reside in the invisible world that coexists with our own. They are not fairies whereas fairies are simple, kind creatures as they are also known to be not immortal.

In the World of Merlin: the Sidhe are immortal race of Avalon, the Island of Youth and they appear as small blue humanoid winged creatures. They are describes as "masters of Enchantment and cruel care of beings."

The Sidhe are also known as: the Fae, Faeries and Aos Si.

Aoibhe: an Irish Female name that is Derived from Gaelic aoibh "beauty". It is also used as an Irish form of Eve.

Reviews makes me VERY happy.

\--FireChildSlytherin5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up coming Sequel: "Acts of Betrayal" by FireChildSlytherin5

**Author's Note:**

> 1) word by word of the Movie transcript.
> 
> (2) Clotpole: I got that from Merlin (BBC). I thought it was funny!
> 
> Words: 2,304
> 
> Author's Notes: I had this idea for a long time. I never got around on writing it until now. Thanks you all so much reading and please Review!
> 
> This short story can be read by itself. And I will use this short story for my future Merlin (BBC) / Robin Hood: the Prince of Thieves crossover story.
> 
> And I know this story takes place at the date of 1194 A.D. History shows that Witchcraft during this time was starting to seen as evil. It wasn't until 1484 did people get hunted and accused as Witches and being burn at the stake, hanged etc. During the 12th,13th centuries (such as this story take place) Christianity was there but only in places were the English were where the Romans before was placed at. The Celts/Norse etc people still worship their Gods.
> 
> And when I was looking for good Robin Hood fics, my favorite character Will Scarlet wasn't the main characters and the fact that they always made him out as an idiot. Well I wanted to put one out a story where he isn't.
> 
> Again, this chapter was Beta-ed by: YolandaFriella. Thank you very much! Go into her profile if you all wish.
> 
> Please Review!
> 
> \--FireChildSlytherin5


End file.
